


一忘皆空

by Gealach_mmmmm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealach_mmmmm/pseuds/Gealach_mmmmm
Summary: 摧枯拉朽般无可救药的脑洞。一个有关于Theseus决定踏上寻找他丢失的记忆的路的故事。ABO预警！可能会有二胎，谁知道呢





	1. Chapter 1

Theseus站在这家孤儿院的门口，向里张望着，他在门口犹豫了很久，深吸了一口气，对旁边的Tina说：“要不咱们回去吧。”  
“Theseus你他妈混蛋！这几乎是在这个世界上，Newt留下的最后的痕迹了，作为一切的始作俑者，你跟我说你要回去？”  
这位风风火火的美国傲罗紧紧地抓住了Theseus的胳膊，刚刚漫长地等待已经消耗掉了她的大部分耐心，而Theseus的最后一句话成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，她拽着他踏进了孤儿院的大门。

 

一个月前，Tina也是以这样的姿态冲进了Theseus的办公室，空气中弥漫着的浓重的松木气息宣告这这位女Alpha的怒气。她一把抓住Theseus的领带，腕力惊人到似乎想以这种原始的方式将Theseus勒死。  
“你他妈有病吧，”Theseus毫不示弱地瞪着Tina，在僵持了一分钟左右之后，她松开了Theseus，从口袋里掏出一张讣告，摔在Theseus的办公桌上：“你自己看。”  
Newt就算在讣告中的照片，目光也依然在躲避着假象人群的视线。  
事实劈头盖脸的砸了下来，伴随着Tina的四个重重的耳光，他得知了Newt在消失7个月之后的下落——难产而亡。  
等等，不对，Newt是Omega？不对？他怀孕了？还生了孩子？  
记忆中他甚至没有嗅到过Newt的信息素味道，虽然在Newt成年以后他们确实很少碰面，但作为哥哥，Theseus并不认为他连弟弟到底分化成了Omega还是Beta都会搞错，Newt绝对是一个货真价实的Beta。  
但是Tina也没有理由骗他——他觉得一切都很不可思议，甚至他还没来得及为失去弟弟而感到伤心，就被Tina拽上了去美国的轮船。

 

在长途旅行中，Theseus的大脑艰难地消化了更多的信息，例如他拿走了Newt的第一次，例如他已经永久地标记了Newt，再例如他们不止做过一次，他们甚至在一起了好几年，Newt是因为无法面对他们的不伦之恋才跑到美国的，到了美国才发现自己已经怀孕快3个月了。  
“不是，Tina，”Theseus发誓，他已经用最真诚的眼神与Tina对视了，“你能告诉我为什么吗，我真的完全不记得这些了。”  
“你真的不记得？”Tina眯着眼睛看着他，“你真的不记得任何事情了？”  
“我真的完全不记得了，我发誓。”  
Tina又用审视的眼光看了一会儿Theseus，态度突然软化了下来，她长长地叹了口气：“我知道Newt一直在遗忘咒方面很有研究，毕竟他和他的神奇动物们曾经几百几千次的被麻鸡们看到，他说他给你施了遗忘咒并‘处理好了一切’才走的，但我实在没想到，他把你的记忆‘处理’的如此干净。”

 

当Theseus见到那个襁褓中的婴儿时，他才真正相信了一切——他没有理由不相信。这个小小的男婴有些和Newt一样的姜黄色头发，有着和自己一样的蓝色眼睛，在右边的眉毛上，还有着一枚黑色的小痣——连痣的位置都与自己相同。  
麻鸡孤儿院的领养手续形同虚设。仿佛在电闪雷鸣之间，Theseus已经从一枚黄金单身Alpha，迅速转化为了单身爸爸。男婴显然长得更像他一些，但Theseus觉得这个孩子的神情更像婴孩时期的Newt——现在有关Newt所有的记忆，Theseus已经混乱不堪，Newt的童年是他为数不多能确定的，没有被修改的部分。  
在来美国的轮船上，后知后觉地Theseus才逐渐地意识到了Newt已经不在这个世界上的消息意味着什么，无论他们中间究竟发生了什么，同胞兄弟是永远无法改变的事实。内心的疼痛虽然姗姗来迟，但是Theseus还是因为Newt的突然离世开始整宿的失眠并噩梦缠身。他的心里一直有一个小小的声音在呐喊——为什么，为什么死的会是Newt，这位年轻的驯龙英雄连龙都能制服，为什么会这么轻易地就离开了这个世界。

Theseus还是没有恢复任何与Newt曾经是标记伴侣相关的记忆，但也逐渐地接受了自己曾被强大的遗忘咒抹去记忆的事实——这一年他的记性确实突然差了很多，他从前以为是过度地劳累以及缺乏睡眠所造成的生理衰老，而现在这一切仿佛都得到了解释。  
“你能……带我去看看Newt的墓地吗？”  
Tina对Theseus的这个提议并不感到惊讶：“我已经反复确认过了，孤儿院说在他停止呼吸之后，他们就把他的尸体送去了乱葬岗——我可以带你去看看那里，但是相信我，我已经去过很多次了，Theseus，我不认为你能辨认出他埋在了哪一片。”  
那或许，或许，Theseus知道这个想法并不理智，但他无法控制地想着。  
或许，Newt还活着呢。

 

 

*  
Tina在Theseus的请求下，带着他深夜溜进了美国魔法部的审讯室。  
“你跟我保证你看完之后不会发疯，”在把魔杖抵在太阳穴上前，Tina忍不住加上了这么一句话。  
Theseus把头埋进了清澈的液体里。

“Newt，Newt，”Tina拿起一张毯子包裹住瑟瑟发抖地后者，Newt整个人看起来像一只霜打的茄子，“你到底怎么了？”  
过了良久，Newt缓慢地从沙发上站了起来，他扯下Tina裹在他身上的毯子，双手颤抖着解开了马甲和衬衫扣子，露出了自己明显凸起的小腹。  
“我……我……我…………怀孕了…………”  
“什……什么？？”  
“已经有一段时间了——信息素的味道也和从前不一样了……”Newt迅速地穿回了衣服，重新窝进了沙发里，Tina使劲地嗅了嗅Newt，才发觉他那清新的小苍兰气息不知道什么时候时候混进了浓郁的果香。  
“这可不是开玩笑啊，你们……你没有吃药吗？？”  
“我以为不在发情期就不会怀孕……”Omega把自己裹得更紧。  
“Newt，听着”，Tina稳定了一下自己的情绪，“你必须告诉Theseus，你得解除他的遗忘咒，这不是开玩笑的，独自面对整个孕期的Omega的下场都不是很好，你是知道的，你需要他。”  
“不，”Newt使劲摇了摇头，“不，如果你指的是他要对我负责，那我绝不能——而且那个遗忘咒，抹掉了Theseus近10年有关我们感情的全部内容——我不认为它还能恢复——我甚至害怕那个遗忘咒的作用太强了，已经伤害了Theseus的记忆力……”  
“Newt，”Tina小心翼翼地收起自己的信息素，孕期的Omega都很敏感，她不想让事情变得更糟，她用胳膊环住Newt的肩膀，尝试给他一些安慰。

 

Theseus呆坐着，过了半响，他终于抬起头看着Tina：“这是你最后一次见他吗？”  
“是的”，Tina点了点头，“我尝试找过他，给他写信，但是我确实没有再见到过他，只是收到过两封他的回信——很短，在我的公寓里，如果你想看我可以拿给你——但其实没有什么实质性内容，都是短短几句话，报个平安。”

 

Newt那凸起的小腹和沮丧的神情使得整件事的真实性更上一层楼。Theseus在回到旅馆的时候，觉得自己的心情从未如此沉重过。他抱着那个孩子站在窗前，手臂上传来的温度和重量让他的心痛到几乎无法呼吸，他无法想象自己瘦弱的弟弟是如何一边小心翼翼地掩盖自己信息素的味道，一边克服种种孕期的反应，一边艰难度日的。他也无法想象，这样一个孩子，是如何通过Newt狭窄的骨盆来到这个世界上的。自己在Newt的生命里到底扮演着一个怎样的角色？他还是没有一点头绪，这该死的遗忘咒。  
事到如今，他不得不承认，所有人，包括他自己——都低估了Newt除了饲养和保护神奇动物以外的能力，说来有些好笑，这个遗忘咒衔接的如此完美，以至于Theseus居然真的以为自己在弟弟成年之后，由于志向不同而逐渐疏远以至于失去了联系。  
等等，神奇动物？那个从Newt15岁起，就从不离身的手提箱呢？

 

*  
“是谁告诉你的？”Dumbledore挑起一根眉毛，审视着Theseus。  
“Ti……Tina…………”  
Theseus明显地感受到了Dumbledore的怒气和不待见自己——Newt一直是Dumbledore最喜欢的学生之一——虽然Newt更擅长的明显是草药学和神奇动物保护学，但这并不影响本世纪最伟大的巫师对Newt的喜爱。  
“也好，我本就认为他没有必要非要自己承受这一切——但事到如今，也只能让你长个教训。”  
Dumbledore打开了办公桌里的一个抽屉，拿出了Newt的魔杖，交给了Theseus：“我收到了他寄来的手提箱，他拜托我照顾他的动物们，我想你应该愿意收下这个——这是我在他的工作台上发现的。”  
这根魔杖Theseus再熟悉不过了，这是Newt入学前，已经毕业的Theseus陪Newt在对角巷选购的。他还记得自己时常有些羡慕Newt那根与众不同的魔杖——浅色的杖身，杖尾搭配着光泽温润的珍珠贝母，不像他和一众傲罗一样，魔杖都是无聊的黑色。  
等等，这是什么意思？  
“所以说……所以说Newt是自愿放弃的？”  
Dumbledore耸耸肩膀，不置可否。  
“教……教授，我能再麻烦您一下吗……就是……这个遗忘咒，有办法解除吗？”  
“很难，Theseus，”Dumbledore食指交叉，放在膝盖上，“我想你应该知道——遗忘咒在抹去记忆的深浅程度上是分等级的，你和Newt的感情纠缠时间跨度长达将近10年，也就是说，只有非常非常有力量的遗忘咒才能做到使你遗忘的这样彻底，恐怕我得告诉你最坏的结果——你可以尝试恢复，但是情况有可能会变得更糟，强行恢复可能会对你的身体以及魔法能力造成不可扭转的伤害——以及，毕竟是Newt本人希望你忘记这些，而不是你身边的其他人，我觉得你需要尊重他的选择，即便是，”Dumbledore停顿了一下，“即便是他已经离开了我们的生活。”  
离开了我们的生活，Theseus对于Dumbledore描述Newt已经死亡的方式有些疑惑。如果是Tina或者Jacob使用这样的字眼，他可以认为他们是不愿承认Newt已经死了，但是狡猾如同说话喜欢拐18个弯的Dumbledore，他却不得不多想一层。

这整件事情实在是太戏剧化了，太戏剧化了，超出了Theseus的整体认知水平。他不得不停下来，再一次尝试理清自己的思路——如果Newt是Omega，并生下了自己的孩子，以他对Tina谈起这件事情的语气上来看，他们发生关系一定不是顺其自然的，那到底是谁强迫了谁呢。  
答案似乎就在眼前，自己作为一个Alpha，虽然“未婚”，但Omega本就对标记自己的Alpha无法反抗——然而他又是在什么情况下标记的Newt？？被他标记的时候，Newt是自愿的吗？  
以及，更重要的是，关于Newt的死讯，Theseus越来越觉得其中一定有问题——一个巫师只要手握魔杖，是没有那么容易被死亡所威胁的，而Newt主动放弃了他的魔杖，那只有一个解释，就是他想要脱离巫师这个群体，过得像一个麻瓜一样——又或者说，Newt主动放弃了一切拯救自己的机会？  
Theseus摁住了自己的太阳穴，觉得那里在一突一突地跳着疼。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Theseus的脑中大概成型了一个计划——但好像又没有。  
他在后知后觉中终于意识到了一个问题，就Tina和Dumbledore的态度来看，他一定干了一些非常让Newt伤心的事情——不然记忆中温和的弟弟应该不会采用这种极端的方式彻底地与他断绝关系。  
他似乎走进了一个毫无选择的死胡同里。  
为数不多的他觉得自己能够确定的一件事是，他现在坚信Newt没死——虽然他也说不清是因为什么。

“长官，”在Theseus陷入沉思的时候，一个属下敲了敲门，进来了，“出入境管理部刚刚截获了一起非法魔药走私案，因内容涉及黑魔法，所以那边请示咱们傲罗部门一起协助调查，您看该怎么安排一下？”  
“涉及的数量大吗？”  
“危险评定等级为E，已经是最高等级了，所以您看……”  
“这样吧，你现在通知John和Todd，十分钟以后咱们四个电梯口见。”

Theseus一行人用了整整一下午还没检查完所有缴获的魔药。当他们终于在傍晚打开最后一个木箱的时候，发现了四个装着透明液体的罐子。

Theseus皱着眉小心翼翼地打开了其中一个罐子，一股夹杂着薄荷味道的小苍兰香气扑面而来。  
“哟，迷情剂，”Todd伸头看了一眼，“这么大剂量的迷情剂，他们是要让一只龙陷入爱河吗。”  
Theseus一脸嫌弃地把木塞扣了回去。  
等等，迷情剂？夹杂着薄荷味道的小苍兰香气？？  
Newt的信息素是什么味道来着？？？

 

Theseus一边心不在焉地逗弄着手边的男婴，一边又陷入了沉思。  
记忆可以被抹去被修改，但是本能还在，迷情剂这类的魔药从来不说谎，它散发出的气味永远是当事人最喜欢的味道。  
自己最喜欢的难道就是Newt吗。

Theseus第一百次压抑住想要自行拿着魔杖对自己大脑念咒语的冲动——记忆不一定能被找回，脑壳倒有可能会被炸飞。

他重新审视着Newt安排的整个计划，如果不是因为这个孩子的存在，这个计划可以说是天衣无缝。Newt甚至卖掉了他自己的小公寓——交易时间显示在一年半以前——这个时间线让Theseus产生了一种无法形容的强烈的愧疚感，如果不是因为自己做了一些使得Newt崩溃的事情，Newt现在应该还过着那种自由自在的生活。  
虽然Dumbledore看起来并不友好，虽然Tina看起来已经在Newt的这件事上崩溃了，Theseus还是抽出了两张羊皮纸，分别开始给两个人写信——他实在是太想知道到底自己做了什么了。  
信还没写完，一直灰色的猫头鹰就在窗口敲爪子了，Theseus打开窗户让它跳进来，发现居然是父亲的来信。  
父亲并不常来信——至少是在他的记忆里——Theseus现在十分不相信自己的记忆，也对自己做傲罗这么多年却毫无察觉自己被抹去了大片的记忆而感到震惊，以及一点尴尬。

在阅读完父亲的来信之后，Theseus觉得更尴尬了。

父亲的来信十分简短，只是提醒自己订婚宴在即，记得这周末回家来商量一下有关细节。

可是，他怎么不记得他要订婚了？？？？

 

*  
“真有趣，”Dumbledore似笑非笑地看着Theseus，后者的神情是从未有过的慌张，“我想应该还是Newt干的，他大概是在施遗忘咒的时候小小的报复了你一下。”  
“教授，这一切真的太奇怪了，”Theseus埋着头，“您能不能……告诉我……到底是为什么，我们之间到底……发生了什么？”  
“对不起Theseus，我不能，”Dumbledore恢复了严肃的神情，“我还是保留我自己的观点，如果这是Newt想要的，我作为你们感情的局外人，不应该干涉他的决定。”  
“可是教授，”Theseus觉得自己下一秒就要暴走了，“我不明白——如果之前是Newt想要自己承担这一切，那其实并没有如他所愿啊，我已经知道了，我接回了他生下的孩子——现在受折磨的是我啊，我是真的想要知道这一切——不然我都不知道该如何处理眼前的一切。”  
“Scamander先生，”Dumbledore冷下了一张脸，他湛蓝色的眼睛盯着Theseus，“我可以跟你说一部分实话。你听着——现在你所经历的一切，比起当时Newt因为你自私自利的行事作风所受到的伤害——根本不值一提。如果你选择坚持寻找真相，我不拦着你，也没有人会拦着你，但我要提醒你——真相不一定是你所能承受的。”  
“这个世界本就对Omega并不公平——尤其是像Newt这样的男性Omega，”Dumbledore的语气突然软了下来，“他努力了那么久才获得了能让他自己觉得欣喜而骄傲的成绩，而因为你的自私，他不得不离开他已经拥有的一切。Theseus，请你换位思考一下，如果你自己是一个Omega，标记你的是你的同胞兄弟，你是一种怎样的感受？”

Theseus再一次失眠，但这次是因为不同的原因。  
他趴在床上逗弄着这个孩子，小婴儿长得很快，脸上还长出了一点儿雀斑——使得他现在更加像Newt和自己的结合体。  
Theseus的脑子里不停地回荡着Dumbledore的话，自10岁就分化成Alpha以来，这是他第一次认真地思考分化所带来的不公平的问题。Newt一直生活的看起来很随心所欲——至少他是这样认为，大概这也是为什么，Newt在修改他的记忆的时候，非常容易地就将自己改为了Beta。可他从未认真思考过，Newt在整个过程中到底经历了什么，他是如何在异国他乡奔波的过程中熬过发情期的，他是如何躲避那些不怀好意的Alpha的嘲笑和挑逗的。

如果，如果Newt还活着，如果他能找回Newt和他丢失的记忆，那就当做上天给予自己第二次机会吧，Theseus在心里暗暗地发誓，无论发生什么，自己一定不会再伤害Newt。

 

*  
虽然Theseus依然一头雾水，但显然，如果他曾经和Newt是标记伴侣，问题一定跟这个所谓的订婚有关系——好笑的是，他居然根本不知道自己所谓的未婚妻究竟是谁。

看来只有回家一趟才能得到答案了。

Theseus没有选择在周末回家——原因很简单，他觉得自己根本就无法等到周末，他想迫切地与家里人谈一谈——甚至于，他根本就不知道家里人有没有收到所谓的Newt的死讯。

这一切都太他妈的蹊跷了。

父亲惯例不在家，Scamander夫人见到Theseus的表情简直可以用惊喜来形容，而后者的表情则可以用沉重来形容。  
“怎么了Thes，”Scamander夫人发现了大儿子的凝重。  
“妈妈，Newt……”Theseus还是没想好该如何开口。  
出乎意料的是，Scamander夫人叹了口气，绿色的眼睛里沁出了泪水。  
“我没想到他跑到美国是去寻找龙……他告诉我没关系的，叫我放心，说他之前在东线的时候整日与龙打交道，不也毫发无损的回来了……可龙哪是那么好驯服的生物……他就这么没了，连尸骨都没留下…………”  
龙？Theseus没想到Newt给家里的居然是这种理由。  
“所以……在这种情况下……我订婚……是不是并不是个合适的时间……”  
Theseus在心里打定主意要让母亲先告诉他到底是谁。  
“其实我也觉得现在不是个好的时间，但与Graves这样的巫师大姓的婚约，一拖再拖也不是办法，”Scamander夫人用围裙擦了擦眼泪，“Thes，我知道你和Olivia之间可能还没有互相吸引的感觉——但是木已成舟，我相信你标记过她之后，信息素会指引你们的，好吗。”  
Olivia Graves，Theseus终于知道了自己“未婚妻”的名字。这个名字他并不陌生，在一定程度上算是他的学妹，巫师界的转学生稀少，但是这个来自美国的姑娘因为举家搬迁成为特例，在他六年级那年，她从 伊法魔尼转学进入格兰芬多读三年级。  
Theseus隐约觉得这个婚约无法推脱，但决定还是要试一试：“妈妈，我真的没有心情，Newt才刚走没多久，这不合适……您看这样行吗，我们先不要举办正式的订婚仪式，让我和她相处一段时间，然后再做决定……这怎么说都是两个人的事情，如果她也不愿意，我也不舒服，我们结婚就是悲剧的开始了。”  
Theseus说出这些话的时候，心里的某处在一突一突的疼，一股强烈的罪恶感涌上心头。  
“这样吧Thes，等周末的时候你再回来一趟，我们跟你父亲再商量一下细节，好吗。”

Theseus主动要求留下在父母家住了一晚，再深夜确定他们都睡了之后，溜进了Newt的房间。

房间还完好的保持着Newt在霍格沃茨读书时的样子，各种神奇动物的图贴依然贴在墙上。Theseus莫名的想到了Pickett，那只总是执意留在Newt大衣前兜里护树罗锅，Newt走了，那Pickett去了哪里呢。还有Newt的鸟蛇，在所剩无几的与Newt相处的记忆里，这种颜色艳丽可以随意伸缩改变自己身体大小的神奇动物给他留下了最深的印象。在Newt15岁的那年，一只他偷着饲养的鸟蛇曾经在一瞬间填满自己的整个房间，吓得他大叫，Newt慌张的拿着茶杯和不知道哪里逮到的蟑螂出现，它就瞬间消失了。  
等Theseus反应过来，才发现自己已经躺在了Newt的床上，床单上还遗留着一丝小苍兰的气息，混合着灰尘的味道，昭示着这个房间的主人已经很久没有回来过了。Theseus不自觉地抱紧了Newt的枕头，把头埋在里面。这些天发生的事情实在太多，他觉得很疲惫，而这若有若无的小苍兰气息又让他觉得莫名的安心。  
在Theseus几乎要陷入睡眠的时候，突然想起了那个孩子，慌忙从床上跳了起来。在有了这个孩子之后，他学着Newt照顾神奇动物的方式，扩展了自己的手提箱，在里面打造了一个小小的婴儿房。他还没有给孩子起名字——也许是因为他总觉得Newt还活着——如果是的话，名字这种事情，当然还是应该两个人商量着一起来。

Theseus时常问自己，自己到底爱不爱Newt，如果爱，那当时爱的有多深？遗忘咒可以抹去记忆，可是是否能够完全抹去感情存在过的痕迹？Dumldedore和Tina的态度都证明了一点，他曾和Newt有很长时间的感情纠缠。而母亲的态度又间接性的说明，自己和Olivia的缔结婚约也应该有一段时间了了。

难道这就是他离开的原因吗？又或者说，自己当时的态度，让他觉得不得不离开？

 

*  
在Theseus还没想好下一步该如何进行的时候，自己的发情期却来了。

太他妈热了，Theseus烦躁地揪着自己的领带结，觉得自己仿佛要被屋里自己释放出来的浓郁的乌木味逼疯。他不记得从前的发情期有这么难熬，抑制剂仿佛也失去了效果。这段时间第一次，Newt的事情不再环绕在他的脑海中，他现在满心想的都是去黑市里的妓院随便找个Omega解决一下。

当自己下意识的选择了一个有着绿眼睛的男性Omega的时候，Theseus突然清醒了一点。以至于在整个活塞运动的过程中，Theseus一边机械的抽插着身下的这名Omega，一边满脑子都是Newt的脸。  
这也太奇怪了，这感觉太奇怪了。

从妓院回来之后，Theseus难得的早睡，却在午夜因为一场春梦而惊醒。  
不知为何，那梦仿佛像真的一样。梦里他们像普通情侣一样接吻，急不可耐得脱下对方的衣服，Newt脸上的雀斑因为涨红而发黑，一对绿眼睛潮湿而明亮，阴茎小巧且坚挺。在Theseus颤抖着醒来之后，发现自己的下身一片潮湿。  
他突然又明白了些什么，为什么这次发情期格外难熬，为什么自己会下意识的选择一个有着绿眼睛的男Omega发泄自己的欲望，以及这场春梦，所有的一起的都指向了一个答案。

从前的发情期，都是Newt和他一起度过的。

他突然很想看看Newt的脸，手鬼使神差地伸向了床头上自己的单人照。这照片太诡异了——既然是单人照，自己为什么站在照片的一边？而旁边空出的位置呢？  
“原影立显，”他拿起魔杖，念出了脑中出现的第一个咒语。  
当Newt的脸和身体渐渐出现的时候，Theseus的手颤抖了起来。

照片中的他们相拥在一起，对着镜头微笑地眨着眼睛，自己还偶尔轻轻地亲亲Newt杂乱的卷发。

 

Theseus索性站了起来，对着自己公寓里所有的照片都施了显形咒，然后看着这些照片中，Newt的身影一个接一个的出现。  
原来我们真的是爱人，Theseus的眼泪不受控制地流了下来。

Theseus用力地抱着那个孩子柔软的身体，孩子不知道发生了什么，冲着他咯咯地笑了起来。他把头埋在小婴儿的襁褓里，Newt的模样在他的脑海中逐渐地扩大，填满。

再一次去霍格沃茨找Dumbledore的时候，Theseus先在湖边坐了很久。  
持续地头疼使他消瘦了很多——但这都不是最重要的。Newt的脸在这些天中在Theseus的脑海中挥之不去，他的笑容，他沉默的样子，他表示生气和抗拒的时候抿着嘴的样子，他脸颊和鼻梁上成片的雀斑，他绿色的瞳孔。  
Theseus痛恨自己的后知后觉，到头来居然还是原始的欲望向他证明了他们爱情的真实存在。他觉得自己的心被掏空了，唯一填满它的方式就是赶紧拥抱住Newt，再也不让他离开了。

Dumbledore向他走来的时候，Theseus正把头埋在手里止不住的流泪。他看向Dumbledore，仿佛自己还是当年那个一无所知的学生：“教授，求您，求您告诉我，Newt……这一切的发生，是因为我要跟Olivia Graves订婚了，是这样吗。”  
Dumbledore的瞳孔里闪过了一瞬间的惊讶：“是，也不是。”  
“那到底是为什么……为什么……为什么…………”Theseus哭到几乎要把头埋进自己的双腿中间，却还一直不停地在问为什么。  
“你知道吗，你这个动作，Theseus，”Dumbledore把手搭在Theseus的肩膀上，“很像Newt上学的时候，他那时候常被人叫做小鸵鸟，就是因为他经常蜷缩起来——那么我想，其实你想起来了一些Newt消除的记忆，是吗。”  
“我不知道……我也不懂……我只是……我只是很想找他回来，如果还有可能找他回来……我想好好抱住他，再也不让他离开，不让他受到伤害…………可是我真的不知道该怎么办…………”  
Theseus用哭的通红的眼睛看向Dumbledore：“教授，我求你——您告诉我真相行吗，我求您了，我求您了…………”

 

三个小时之后，天已经黑了，Dumbledore已经离开，而Theseus还呆呆地坐在湖边。  
他怎么也没料到是这样。他以为自己了解自己，做傲罗是因为时局动荡，而傲罗总是冲在与黑巫师战斗的第一线。他不记得自己有那样利益熏心的时刻——也是Newt，一并抹除了那段记忆吗？

他没料到原来是真的，自己是这一切的始作俑者。

 

他们的关系开始于Newt16岁那一年，那年，Newt被霍格沃茨开除，那年，Theseus成为傲罗A组的组长，酒局多到应接不暇。在暗恋自己的弟弟未果许久之后，某个喝醉的深夜，Theseus闯进了Newt的屋里，强吻了Newt。  
Newt木讷的性格形成原因很复杂，大概一部分是天生的，更多是因为他有个事事都能做的完美的兄长。谁也说不清楚Newt对Theseus的感情是什么时候由依赖和敬爱转化为爱情的，但可以确定的是，这份爱情让他更加沉默寡言。Theseus的那个吻无疑捅破了兄弟之间这份禁忌感情的最后一层窗户纸，也让他们坠入了更加痛苦的深渊。  
如果非要衡量谁爱谁更多一点，或许Newt在17岁生日那天主动露出后脖颈接受了Theseus的犬牙个永久标记可以说明些什么。  
以至于他从此变成了完全被动的一方。  
细细说来，Newt的出走其实一直有迹可循。他最常向Dumbledore提出的问题就是：“如果让Theseus忘记这一切，是不是会更好？”  
压死骆驼的最后一根稻草来自于Olivia和Theseus的一纸婚约。最让Theseus难以启齿的是，当时的他，当着Newt的面，几乎是毫不犹豫的同意了父亲在那年圣诞节的这个提议，诚然，如果与Graves家联姻，那Theseus在魔法部的事业能顺利很多——如果还能更顺利一些的话。  
Theseus揪住自己的头发，他无法想象他和Newt爆发争吵的时候，他的口中说出了这些话。果然，像Dumbledore说的一样——他不一定能承受真相。时至今日，如果说他一开始内心对Newt消除自己的记忆还有些责怪，现在他完全明白了，站在Newt的角度上来说，这果真是一个“完美”的解决方法——牺牲自己，成全自己最爱的人。

“教授，Newt没有死对不对，您能告诉我他在哪儿吗，我想去找他，我必须去找他。”  
“抱歉，不是我不愿意告诉你，是我真的不知道，”Theseus透过Dumbledore清澈的蓝眼睛，明白这次，教授没有骗他。

其实Dumbledore也从来没有骗过他。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

递交了辞呈的Theseus拎着行李箱，又一次踏上了去美国的轮船，把父母的震惊，同事的议论和上司的不解通通都抛之脑后。Theseus也说不清楚为什么，这些陪伴他度过前半生的元素，他曾认为那么重要，那么必不可少，却在决定放弃之后感到无比的轻松。战争英雄也好，首席傲罗也罢，这样世俗人眼中的圆满人生，如果是牺牲自己的爱人换来的，那梅林都不会原谅自己的。

这件事情到现在为止已经完全超出了Theseus的全部预期。其实他并说不清楚，现在自己对Newt的感情，到底是爱，还是因为发生了这一切，因为他们有了孩子，所以他觉得自己必须付起这个责任来。  
但不可否认的是，他疯狂地想要见到Newt，他想要确定他还活着，他想要给Newt所有他能给的东西。前半生已经如此，他无法忍受Newt胆战心惊地藏在这个世界的某个角落里，孤独的，苟且的活着。

他的Newt不该是这样的。

 

*  
那家孤儿院和附近Tina提到的乱葬岗是唯一留下的，与地理位置有关的线索了。  
Theseus先是摸到了乱葬岗，在仔仔细细地查看之后，发现并没有任何与魔法相关的痕迹留下，这也就说明，Newt将魔杖和他的手提箱寄给Dumbledore的时候还没有生产。他也使用了踪迹追踪咒，然而乱葬岗显示出的脚印太多太杂，寻找Newt的脚印根本无从下手。

只有这个办法了，Theseus在心里苦笑了一下，还真是讽刺，作为一个前任傲罗，除了这个古老的黑魔法，他似乎毫无选择。  
Theseus举起了魔杖，努力地集中注意力，回想最快乐的事情，召唤出了他的守护神，一只英国短毛猫从杖尖涌出。Theseus颤抖了起来，他从兜里掏出一把银色的小刀，撸起袖子，在胳膊上深深地划了一道，然后再一次挥舞魔杖。  
一道红光从Theseus的魔杖头喷了出来，与他小臂上流出的鲜血交织在一起，注入了守护神的体内。  
Theseus颤抖着抚摸着自己的守护神，在血液的供给下，守护神的形态变成了半实体，他无力地拍了拍猫咪的脑袋，轻声说：“去吧，能不能找到Newt，就都靠你了。”

血缘大概是现在唯一能够连接他们的桥梁了。

Theseus跟着自己的守护神走了四天三夜，在第四天的傍晚终于来到了一片较为开阔的平原上。守护神在这儿原地围着Theseus转了一圈之后，冲着夕阳的方向叫了两声，就原地消失了。  
Theseus又沿着夕阳的方向走了大约一个小时，平原即将结束，与又一片山地接壤，一个破旧的小木屋出现在了他的眼前。  
Theseus轻而易举地识别出了这件小木屋的主人一定是一名巫师。一想到可能Newt就在这件屋子里，Theseus的心脏就开始疯狂地颤抖起来。

让他失望的是，这间木屋只有里一个穿着非常邋遢浑身泥土的男巫。

“哦，你说这个Omega呀，是，没错，我见过他”，男巫的性格倒是很开朗，“你是他的什么人？”  
“嗯……我是他的Alpha。”  
不知道为什么，Theseus嘴边的答案是哥哥，但说出来的却是Alpha。  
“这样啊，我还以为他单身呢，就是那种，意外怀孕的单身Omega，”男人露出了恍然大悟的神情。  
“那您知道他现在在哪吗？他来过您这儿，是因为什么来过您这儿？”  
“嗯……”男巫显然陷入了回忆中，“我不知道他去哪了，他是大概……大概……我想想，对，走了有大半年了，他来我这儿的时候肚子已经显怀了，大概……我想想……他大概待了两个月左右吧，走的时候好像是……对，是怀孕7个来月的时候走的。我是专门饲养夜骐的，其实我也奇怪他怎么找到这儿来的，毕竟在美国，干我们这行的人都必须非常谨慎小心，他说他是个……什么玩意来着？”  
“神奇动物保护学家，”Theseus忍不住接了一嘴，“什么玩意”这个形容让他觉得有点不舒服。  
“哦对对对，神奇动物，他那个手提箱里，真是什么稀奇物种都有了——总而言之，他说他想研究一段时间夜骐，我看他应该算个懂行的，就留下他了。后来他月份大了，干活也开始不利索了，他就自己提出走了。”  
这就说明，线索到这儿又断了。

Theseus开始变得沮丧起来，连夜的奔波使得他疲惫不堪，却还一无所获。他钻进箱子里，躺在一张临时搭的行军床上，刚喝饱奶的孩子趴在Theseus的肚子上愉快的打着隔。  
“你也想快点见到另一个爸爸是不是，”Theseus温柔地捏了捏孩子的细嫩的脸蛋。他坚持不认为Newt是妈妈，尽管他无数次的听到Newt对他的那些宝贝动物们说“妈妈这就来了”之类宠溺的话语。  
做爸爸的感觉很奇妙，对于Theseus来说，这种感觉让他更加思念Newt起来。他错过了整个Newt的孕期，这让他觉得懊恼不堪。Omega在怀孕过程中对Alpha的依赖几乎是平时的10倍，或许还要多，他们总是无时无刻地需要着自己标记伴侣的信息素来稳定暴走的神经。他无法想象Newt是如何挺着大肚子喂养夜骐的，也无法想象在这种情况下，Newt是如何稳定自己的神经，控制自己的信息素，不把自己逼疯的。  
Theseus觉得自己又陷入了僵局中，他甚至开始怀疑自己，Newt真的还活着吗，坚持寻找他是否只是自己的一厢情愿？Theseus努力地甩了甩头，仿佛这个物理性动作能够把他脑子里想要放弃的念头赶跑一样。

他一定漏掉了什么别的重要线索。

 

*  
Theseus再次哀叹自己的迟钝，并暗自在内心庆幸Newt没有抹去这一星半点的记忆。  
或许因为Jacob是个麻瓜，也或许是因为他离事件的中心比较远，总而言之，当他们一起坐下喝杯咖啡的时候，Jacob没有像Tina和Dumbledore一样，露出想要弄死他的表情来。  
“其实，说实话，我理解你的想法——虽然这不代表我认为你的想法就是对的，”Jacob自顾自地说了起来，“实际上，我觉得你俩都错了，你错在自私，而Newt错在用力过猛。”  
窸窸窣窣的声音吸引了Theseus的注意，他发现Jacob的上衣前胸口袋里发出了微弱的声响，一抹绿色在口袋边缘出现了，这不就是——  
“Newt把Pickett交给你了？”Theseus向那抹绿色伸出手，护树罗锅又钻了回去。  
“啊，是的，”Jacob轻轻地拍了拍口袋，示意Pickett可以出来，Pickett钻了出来，站在了Jacob的肩膀上。  
“说真的这感觉还挺奇怪的，你知道的，我不是巫师，我只是我自己，但我却拥有了一只神奇动物，Newt曾经和我提起来过，这种动物特别害羞怕人，所以它居然愿意跟我亲近——我是说，实在是太让我意外了。”  
“所以，你见过Newt，对吗？”  
“当然了，我当然见过他，”Jacob摊开手，怂了怂肩。  
“那你是什么时候见过他，他之后又去哪了呢。”  
“你问这个啊，是这样，我们在他生产前见过一面，那时候他的肚子都大到不行了，我都无法想象他是如何走路的，他来见我和Queenie，说有礼物要送给我们，就，给了我Pickett，还送了Queenie一只嗅嗅——说真的，我不是很喜欢嗅嗅，你知道的，这种动物太调皮了，总是把一切都弄得一团糟——但是这只嗅嗅总是让我想起我和Newt是怎么认识的，如果不是在银行他的嗅嗅捣乱，我也不会有今天的生活。他还托Queenie送Tina一只……一只……那玩意儿叫什么来着，就，你知道的，那个Newt喜欢藏在袖子里的小球球，甩出去就是一只张牙舞爪的很凶的大鸟——”  
“你是说蜷翼魔？Newt送给Tina一只蜷翼魔？”  
“对，Newt说，做傲罗危险，关键时刻可能可以用的上。”  
说来也好笑，Theseus心里居然嫉妒了起来。他知道这种小小的茧状生物，然而当它伸展开来破坏力巨大无比。  
如果可以找回Newt，Theseus心里暗自想，一定让他也送自己一只。  
“真的，我没想到Newt就这么死了，我们都没想到，现在想来，如果那时候知道这就是我们的最后一面，我一定会强制让他留下来，起码我和Queenie还能照顾他，他还那么年轻，不应该就这样去了。”

Jacob的眼角犯起了泪花，Theseus拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

新线索是没有的，副作用倒是很显著。  
Jacob特有的这种唠叨型的叙事方式，让Theseus对Newt的思念到了不断胃痛的地步。遗忘咒似乎也有了一丝松动，最近在梦里，Theseus总能被一些闪回片段惊醒，虽然这些片段大多数都只有几秒钟，要不就是Newt笨拙地看着他，要不就是羞涩地冲着他微笑，再或者就是Pickett站在他的手背上，他亲昵地跟这只小树枝子说话，Theseus心里很清楚，这些片段都曾发生过在自己眼前，这些都是真的。

Newt，你到底在哪，你一定没死，我绝不相信你死了，你一定还活在这个世界上。  
梅林在上，可不可以再给我一点暗示，让我快点找到他。

 

*  
在漫长的寻找过程中，Theseus又迎来了一个可恶的发情期。  
彼时他正行走在亚利桑那州的平原上，冷风呼呼的划过他的大衣，掀起他久未打理的头发。就在这样的情况下，Theseus仍旧感觉浑身燥热。  
Alpha的发情期都尚且如此，Newt在怀着孩子的时候，又是如何忍受的。  
Theseus惊讶于自己在这种情况下，居然还能想到这个。他匆匆钻进一片看起来并不隐蔽的树林，略微犹豫了一下，还是施了几个防护咒。  
在抚上自己的性器的时候，Theseus的动作居然显得有些生涩，手感也有些陌生，他的头又熟悉的疼了起来，并随着他手上的节奏像洪水一样涌进他的太阳穴。突然，Theseus觉得自己的脑袋被一道白光劈开了，一个熟悉又陌生的少年的声音随着劈开的裂缝挤进了他的大脑里。  
这是一阵痛苦，又掺杂着压抑的愉悦的快感的喘息声。  
在白浊的液体从阴茎的顶端喷出来的一瞬间，那段记忆完整的重现在了Theseus的脑海中。  
那时的Newt的脸上还没有布满雀斑，裸露的皮肤白皙而干净。那时候的自己撑着双臂趴在Newt的上方，手握着涨大的阴茎，小心翼翼地问身下的人：“Newt，你准备好了吗……？”  
身下的少年没有说话，而是别过头去，将头埋在被子里，打开双腿的同时，掀起了头发露出了他的后颈。  
这是他们的第一次。  
Theseus闭上了双眼，Newt释放出来的小苍兰气息仿佛还凝绕在他的嘴里和鼻腔里，真实到仿佛Newt就在自己的眼前。  
看着自己手上还未清理过的粘稠液体，Theseus居然对自己产生了一丝嫌弃——为什么，每次真实地感受到自己对Newt的感情的时候，都是原始欲望蓬勃的时候，难道自己曾经是这样一个Alpha？就这样一心想要得到Newt，却在得到后又放任他不管不顾他的感受吗？

Theseus的寻找逐渐变得漫无目的了起来，他只能凌星的依靠着自己其实并不牢靠的记忆去到那些Newt曾经去过的地方。

越来越多的闪回片段出现在Theseus的脑海里，从梦境里扩展到了梦境外。Theseus努力地想要把他们拼凑成完整的片段，但一直没有成功。  
多年的傲罗生涯使得他习惯了神经紧绷，然而，随着那些重压被他抛之脑后，寻找Newt成为他现在生活中唯一的目标时，Theseus反而觉得轻松。他经常会在深夜深夜喂饱他们的孩子之后，就那样躺在露天的野外，在脑海中一遍又一遍的回味那段回到他脑子里的，完整的，有关Newt与他的记忆。渐渐的，那段记忆褪去了情色的味道，只留下Newt淡淡的笑容，慌乱的神情，以及那双湿漉漉的绿色的眼睛，像闪烁在他空白且黑暗中的星星，让他觉得莫名的安心。  
或许因为在校时获得了太多荣誉，在魔法部又平步青云，Theseus的赫奇帕奇身份被渐渐地忽略了——有的时候甚至于他自己都忘了。但当这些荣誉留下的痕迹一点一点的褪去之后，Theseus发现，自己在本质上，与那个别人口中提到的那个木讷，总是后知后觉且还被怀疑天赋不够的弟弟没有任何区别。如今自己剩下的，除了再努力一点，再坚持一下，其实什么都没有。

好在，在这段漫长的，几乎无法看到尽头的时间里，Theseus至少确定了一件事。他爱Newt，这发疯的近乎失去理智的寻找，出发点绝不仅仅因为罪恶感和愧疚感，也不仅仅因为手提箱里的那个孩子，更不是处于标记伴侣的本能，如果不是因为这被遗忘咒深压在大脑最深最末端处的爱情的存在，他不认为自己能够坚持到现在。

Theseus并不确定在从前漫长的岁月里，自己是否曾经认真地看着Newt的眼睛，不受信息素的控制，不受任何的干扰，告诉Newt他爱着他。

如果，如果，Theseus在心里下了无数次决心，如果梅林再给我一次机会，我一定要亲口告诉你，Newt，我爱你。


	4. Chapter 4

亲爱的Dumbledore教授，

我正在密西西比河畔给您写信，希望没有打搅到您。  
遗忘咒已经有所松动，我陆续想起了一些从前与Newt相关的片段。我知道这有些僭越，一直拿我们的感情问题来麻烦您，如果可以的话——我请求您——给我一点有关Newt的线索，我仍然在寻找他。  
又及，我不知道您什么时候能收到这封信，但今天是我们孩子的一岁生日。

Theseus Scamander

 

Theseus看着猫头鹰消失在远处的天边。他左手牵着与Newt一起生下的孩子——小家伙长得很快，彼时已经能够独自站立，在Theseus的鼓励下，已经可以颤颤巍巍地走上那么几步。

 

为了尽可能保证他们的孩子能成长的像普通小孩一样，也为了调整自己持续低落的心情，他找到了一个隐藏在密西西比河边的偏南的巫师村庄暂时作为落脚之地。

Theseus曾在来密西西比的路上帮助过一个产前发作的男性Omega转移，对方血淋淋的模样，以及痛苦而竭尽全力的神态在他的脑海里留下了不可抹去的印象。在亲眼所见之前，他完全无法完整地想象Newt在生下他们的孩子的过程中到底遭受了什么。

这世界给了Alpha多少优待，就给了Omega多少不公。在日夜奔波的道路上，Theseus目睹了太多随手被下流的Alpha随手揩油的惊慌失措的Omega。Theseus晚上的噩梦逐渐变成瘦小的Newt蜷缩在某个阴暗的小巷里被一群面目狰狞的Alpha威胁的场景。

这样可怖的片段几乎要逼到Theseus发疯。

一年了，Theseus的手心泛出细细的汗珠，孩子的手也变得湿漉漉的，Newt，你到底去了哪里呢。

 

*  
Theseus，

请替我祝小家伙生日快乐，并附上一份小礼物表达我的心意。  
抱歉的告诉你，自从接到Newt的死讯之后，我没有再收到任何与Newt有关的消息。  
密西西比河畔并不安全，据我所知，那个区域有摄魂怪出没——如果你依然决定在美国停留更长的时间，我建议你带着小家伙转移到美国中部的一个古老的巫师村庄去。以防你需要，我已随信附上这个村庄的具体地址和一张地图。

Albus Dumbledore

 

在一个月后，Theseus接到了来自Dumbledore的回信。不同于Theseus使用的黄褐色猫头鹰，Dumbledore的信和礼物由一只雪白的猫头鹰携带而来。

Theseus把羊皮纸放在一旁，先拆开了Dumbledore给儿子准备的礼物是一条细细的银链子，上面挂着一枚小小的金色飞贼。Theseus丝毫不怀疑儿子会得到这么精美的礼物是因为Newt一直是Dumbledore最喜欢的学生之一。他将项链轻轻地戴在了儿子的脖子上，着手又开始研究起了那个所谓的古老的巫师村庄。

虽然在美国巫师与麻瓜之间的地位一直很紧张，但是这片广袤的土地上依然孕育出了一批又一批的男女巫师。为了躲藏麻瓜对他们的攻击，巫师们总是选择偏远的山区或地势复杂的河畔群居，隐蔽的巫师村庄和社区并不少见。  
Theseus眯起了眼睛，仔细的看着地图，既然有这么多可选择的落脚地点，Dumbledore为什么会专门指出这个村庄呢。  
Theseus对于Dumbledore嘴上说的没有Newt消息的回应一个字也不相信。他主动附上地图只能说明一个问题——那就是这里一定能够发现与Newt相关的线索。

而且这个线索还来自Dumbledore。

时至今日，Theseus已经不再奢望能有什么直接了当的办法让Newt出现在自己的面前，好像这就是他必须要经历的路程——是赎罪，也是考验。Theseus有的时候都说不好自己到底是怎么想的，Newt是否还活着？不知道，他的讣告都早已被丢进了无人谈论的历史，但尸体却一直毫无踪迹。Newt是否还停留在美国？也不知道，他的血液里似乎天生就流淌着漂泊流浪的因子。

越是这样想，Theseus就越发觉得，自己能够再次见到Newt的希望变得渺茫。

然而不试一试，又怎么能知道。

 

Theseus和小家伙在村庄边缘的一家小旅馆落下了脚。将小家伙喂饱帮他洗完澡哄他入睡之后，Theseus在屋里施了几个防护咒，裹上一件皮衣戴上帽子出门了。  
前傲罗的身份使得谨慎小心的习惯已经流淌在了他的血液里。即使Dumbledore以安全为理由将他们引到这里来，Theseus依然觉得不能放松警惕。  
他熟练的召唤出守护神，割开自己的手臂，让这只英国短毛猫走在前面。在这段时间里，这已经成为了他最常使用的咒语之一，大部分的时候，它会引导着自己走到某个Newt曾经待过的地方，或者引导自己见到某只神奇动物——比如在亚利桑那州，他就见到了那只曾经轰动美国魔法部的雷鸟。  
所以当他的守护神发出使劲嗅地面的气味的声音的时候，Theseus并没有太过在意。但他仍然注意到，守护神在把他往村子的另一个边缘指引，而那边更靠近一条小河。  
大概又是某只神奇动物吧，Theseus叹了口气，他早该知道这个结果的。  
所以在守护神停在距离河边大概100米的距离，冲Theseus轻轻叫了一声，示意他看向河边的时候，Theseus觉得有一道雷劈中了他。

Newt穿着一条灰色的宽松的裤子，姜黄色的头发依然像从前一样乱糟糟毛茸茸的，他上身穿着一件皱巴巴的衬衣坐在河边，旁边是一只正在喝水的夜骐。  
他真的过分瘦了，Theseus使劲拧了一把自己，疼痛提醒他眼前的一切都是真的。

Theseus曾设想过千万次他们见面的场景，但这些预设都比不上现在眼前的场景让他的触动更大。他小心翼翼地用尽可能轻的步伐走向Newt，动作与Newt正尝试接近一只鸟蛇如出一辙。

“你来了。”  
这是一个陈述句，不是一个疑问句。

Theseus僵在了原地，脑子里蹦出的第一个念头居然是，求你了Newt，不要幻影移行。

“Dumbledore告诉我你会来。”Newt站起了身，转过来看着Theseus。他鼻梁上的雀斑在月光的映衬下闪烁着微光。

他们保持着30米左右的距离，看着彼此，时间仿佛静止。

Theseus觉得自己的大脑里在狂轰乱炸，遗忘咒在他们见面的瞬间被撕开了无数个小口子，那些有关他们曾在一起的记忆像下暴雨一样灌进Theseus的脑子——这不是一个恢复记忆的好时候——Theseus甩了甩头，尝试停下这个过程，最后出现在他脑海里的是Newt碧绿的眼睛里含着泪水看着他的一幕。

也许是这个动作使得他们的对视停止了，Theseus走上前，一把把Newt拽进怀里，环上他的肩头，眼泪不受控制地打湿了Newt的肩头，Theseus在哭，却没有发出任何啜泣声。Newt的手在身体的两侧捶着，半响，他轻轻地发出一声叹息，把手搭上了Theseus的腰。

他们就这样拥抱着，在月光下。

 

“Newt…你想，看看孩子吗？”  
Theseus用这样一个问句结束了他们的拥抱，他松开了Newt，看着他。  
Newt的碧绿的眼睛又湿润了，他咬着下嘴唇，低着头，思考了很久，然后抬头迎上Theseus的目光：“想。”

他们并肩走回村庄另一头的小旅馆，Theseus在半路脱下了外套披在Newt的肩头，Newt缩了下脖子，然后发现自己的躲藏是完全无效的，变无言的接受了来自自己兄长的温度。  
Theseus打开屋门，解除了那些防护咒，示意Newt进来。  
Newt站在门口，犹豫着，表情像是要踏入万劫不复的深渊一样。最后他深吸了一口气，进了房间。  
小家伙显然还深陷于熟睡中，没有意识到自己的另一位父亲在一年多以后又出现在了自己的身边。  
Newt跪在床前，痴痴地看着孩子熟睡的面庞，看着这张自己与Theseus容貌相结合的脸。在某些程度上，他不是一个合格的动物饲养者——他从未放弃过任何一个虚弱的生命，甚至是一只无论如何也无力回天的动物，可他却被迫与自己十月怀胎亲自生下的孩子分离——他其实一直都不知道这个从自己身体里孕育出的孩子的长相。  
在这漫长地流浪生活中，他无数次梦到孩子的襁褓，孤儿院灰色的墙壁和阴暗的灯光，以及小婴儿延绵不绝的哭声。

Newt颤抖地伸出一只手，在触碰到孩子的姜黄色卷发之前还是收了回来，却又被身后的Theseus抓住了。  
Theseus轻轻握着Newt的手腕，把他的手放在了孩子的头发上。他也跪在了床前，保持着跟Newt相同的姿势，轻轻地说：“他还没有名字，我想，也许你愿意给他起个名字？”  
Newt转头，惊讶地看着Theseus：“你居然还没有起名字吗？”  
“是的，”Theseus盯着Newt的双眼，“我觉得还是找到你之后，由你来决定比较合适。”  
“Luke，”Newt几乎没有犹豫地说出这个名字，能看出来，这个名字已经在他的脑子里盘旋了很久，说完Newt可能也觉得自己太突兀了，又喃喃地说：“嗯……如果你也觉得可以的话…Luke……好吗？”  
“很好，我也很喜欢，”Theseus摸了摸Newt凌乱的卷发，“我想……既然你知道我要来，咱们可以，谈一谈？”  
“好。”

 

*  
两个人重新回到了河边，那只夜骐还安静地停在那里，卷着翅膀睡着了。  
“没有人骗你，Theseus，”在他们彼此都沉默了很久之后，Newt还是先开了口，“只有Dumbledore知道我还活着——实际上，他知道也没有多久，在我生下……生下Luke的时候，我也以为我死定了。”  
Newt显然陷入了回忆中，他指了指那边睡着的夜骐：“我也不知道当时过了多久，我醒来的时候，Anna在舔我的脸，在我……在我怀孕期间，曾经在一位饲养夜骐的先生那里工作过，Anna是当时一只被那位先生放弃的夜骐，她生了重病，是我一直坚持——”  
“他看起来像是会做出这种事情来的人，”Theseus接了一句。  
“你见了Black先生？”Newt显然有点惊讶，但是他继续说了下去，“后来，Anna带着我飞离了那个乱葬岗，我先在一个别的巫师村庄调整了半年左右的时间，也就是在那时候，我联系上了Dumbledore，他建议我到这里来，说——”  
“这里比较安全？”  
“对，”Newt轻轻笑了一声，“Dumbledore……他，他总是这样，后来，我在两天前接到了Dumbledore的信，他告诉我，你在找我。”  
Newt抬起头看了看Theseus，又低下了头，他们又陷入了一阵沉默。

“Theseus，”Newt的声音开始变得虚无缥缈起来，“你……回去吧，别找我，就当我真的已经死了，好吗？如果……如果……如果你觉得Luke有些……有些碍事，你可以留下他，我会抚养他长大。”

说完这句话，Newt低下头，等待着Theseus像从前他们争吵的时候一样大发雷霆。  
可是意外的是，Theseus一直沉默着，他们就这样僵持。直到Newt也听到他的一声叹息。

“你知道么，”他抓起一颗石子，随手扔进了水里，“在找你的这近一年里，我设想过很多我们再次相见的场景。”  
“不得不说，你的遗忘咒真的，很厉害，”Theseus苦笑了一下，“其实我到现在为止，都还没有完全想起来——它——它只是有些松动了而已。”  
“在我辞职前经手的最后一个案子——别这么看着我，我辞职也快一年了——”Theseus抬手摸了摸Newt的头发，“我们去查了一批走私魔药，你猜怎么着，”眼泪从Theseus的眼睛里涌了出来，可是他的声音还是一样的低沉平稳，“里面有一批迷情剂，我打开那些盖子，闻到的是掺杂着薄荷味儿的小苍兰——那个味道，和现在的你是一样的。”  
“你可以抹去我的记忆，抹去我们曾在一起的痕迹，甚至篡改我记忆中你的性别，但我们之间的感情和联结没有那么容易斩断——”  
“不，我只是——”  
“Newt，”Theseus坚定地打断了Newt，后者只好把那句“不想影响你获得正常的生活”给咽了下去，他仿佛知道Newt想说什么一样，“其实，无论要跟你说什么，我都必须要跟你说一声，对不起，我太自私了——在各种方面上，你知道的，我分化的早，也从未过度隐藏过对你的感情和欲望，在这个以Alpha为主导的社会里，我犯下的最大的错，就是没有学会如何为我的Omega——你，多考虑一些。”  
“人的欲望和求胜心，如果不加以节制，发展到一定程度上简直丑陋不堪，”Theseus的声音终于染上了一丝哭腔，他又把头埋进了自己蜷起的膝盖里，“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，用那种事情来伤害你，我已经受到了惩罚——并不是指你消除我的记忆，而是在这一路上，在寻找你的这将近一年里，这种求你而总也不得的心情。”

Theseus抬起头，卷起两边胳膊衣服的袖子，露出了那些为了喂养守护神而留下的刀疤，它们交叉分布在Theseus的胳膊上，像两张丑陋的蜘蛛网一样，月光打在上面，泛着诡异的蓝光。  
Newt身体一震，他的手颤抖着，抚上这些疤痕，他知道这意味着什么。

“我见到了很多你放生的神奇动物，每到一个地方，我都会放出守护神，然后它就会引导着我去到一个你曾经踏足的地方，”Theseus把袖子撸回了原位，“我知道，在这些年你受了太多苦，从心理上，到生理上，尤其是生下Luke，我找你这一年和这些苦比起来，简直不值得一提——我不求你原谅我，Newt，我甚至，甚至不奢求你留下，你可以离开——或者我离开——我只是想求你，不要跟我断了联系，好吗，偶尔来一封信，让我知道你过得还好，好吗？以及——”  
Theseus站了起来，Newt也跟着站了起来。Theseus从兜里掏出了Newt的魔杖，塞进了他的手里。  
“解除这个遗忘咒吧——别拒绝我，我知道你可以做到。别说这个咒语因为太强大了解除它会有危险，如果失去你是我这辈子注定要经历的，那我想要再自私一回，起码让我拥有和你的回忆可以咀嚼，好吗？”  
Newt愣愣地看着Theseus，又低下头看了看自己许久未见的魔杖，魔杖柄的触感是温热的，好像也知道了自己重回了主人的身边。  
一行滚烫的泪水从Newt的眼里溢出，他用手背擦了一把脸，甩了甩头，盯着河水看了一会儿，不知道为什么脸上渐渐地浮上了一丝苦笑。  
Theseus决定就站在原地等Newt行动，他已经说的够多了，虽然毫无逻辑可言，但他已经把想要说的话都说了出来，也就毫无遗憾了，是时候把选择权交回给Newt手里了。

不对，等等，还有最重要的一句没有说。  
“Newt，我爱你。”

Newt看着Theseus，他浑身都在颤抖着，眼泪止不住地流，那一抹苦笑还挂在脸上：“Theseus……会很疼的……会很危险的……我从没做过……”  
“没事，我准备好了，来吧。”Theseus端正地站着，眼里含着泪，也带着笑，温柔地看着Newt。

Newt再一次从手背擦去自己脸上的泪水，他似乎犹豫了一瞬间，但只是一瞬间，然后他向后退了两步，在他们中间空出一段距离，撸起了袖子，用魔杖割开了胳膊。  
“Newt！你要干什么！”看着鲜血从Newt的胳膊上流出来，Theseus突然就慌了。  
“嘘，哥哥……安静……你放心，”Newt的眼泪又涌了出来，他挥动着魔杖，嘴里喃喃地念着什么，一股蓝白色的光流从他的魔杖尖里喷流出来，像蚕蛹结茧一样包裹住了Newt的鲜血，悬在半空中。他们一起注视着这个魔咒结成的茧又自动解开，成为一缕白金色的丝状物，盘旋在半空中。Newt轻轻地点了一下魔杖，这缕丝状物冲着Theseus的太阳穴飞了过去，钻进了Theseus的头里。

在这个咒语接触到Theseus太阳穴的那个瞬间，Theseus觉得自己的头像被劈开了一样的疼——这种疼痛甚至大过了钻心咒，他死死地咬住自己的下嘴唇，闭着眼睛，不让自己动也不发出一声声响。记忆放起的烟花几乎点亮了他的整个大脑，那些碎片式的记忆一簇又一簇的被联结成片，在他的大脑里横冲直撞地肆虐着。

于是他听到了，他看到了，那些过往，少年时期Newt那让他失去控制的漂亮的清秀的脸蛋，战争时期他们窝在各自的战壕里互通书信，把对对方的思念和担忧寄托在薄薄的信纸上。以及，他们的争吵，他的暴躁和不耐烦，Newt无声的眼泪。

不知道过了多久，Theseus觉得自己的脑袋沉极了，全身被冷汗包裹着，像是喝了一整瓶伏特加的宿醉感，但是将近两年来，他从未觉得自己如此清醒。

这次是Newt，他扑了过来，踮起脚，紧紧地抱住了Theseus，一遍遍地问：“Theseus，你还好吗，你还好吗。”  
Theseus睁开眼睛，看着用力拥抱着自己的Newt，突然后悔了起来，怎么能够允许自己说出放他走的话，不，他再也不能失去Newt了。  
再也不能了。  
脑子里想着，Theseus便咬住了Newt的嘴唇，一股浓重的血腥味儿充斥着Newt的口腔——来自于刚才在Theseus在恢复记忆的过程中咬破的嘴唇。

他们保持着这个姿势，Theseus下定了决心，带着Newt幻影移行回到了宾馆的房间里。

 

尽管大脑里叫嚣着要马上把Newt吃掉，Theseus还是以极快的速度施了几个咒语，把他们和Luke隔开。  
“Theseus……不……不要”，Newt使劲推着Theseus紧紧压住他的身体，他们纠缠着摔倒在地板上，“我不想在信息素的影响下做出不理智的事情……”  
“不Newt，我很理智，不信你闻，”Theseus停下了他的动作。Newt下意识地嗅了嗅空气中，真的只有自己释放出来的小苍兰气息。  
“可是我真的不能和你回去面对家里……面对魔法部……那无法交代……而且你和Graves小姐……”  
“Newt，”Theseus再次打断了他，“没有什么Graves，也没有家里人，没有魔法部，什么都没有，那些都过去了——现在我只想要你——以后也是。”  
“不，不不不，这是不对的，我不能——”  
“让我放弃这一切？不，Newt，这不是你让我放弃的，是我在丁点记忆都没有恢复的情况下，自愿的。说来你也许不信，在我还搞不清楚咱们之间的感情到底是怎么回事的时候，在我还被遗忘咒束缚的时候，我就已经下意识地选择了你，Newt，看着我。”  
Theseus扳过Newt的头，强迫Newt看着他：“你还没明白吗，我不是要带你回去——你想在哪里，我们就去哪里，你想在这里，我们就在这里，如果你待腻了，那咱们再换个地方，从此我Theseus Scamander，只属于你一个人。”

Theseus紧锁着眉头看着Newt，看着一缕眼泪从Newt的眼角流了出来。Newt挣扎着，从Theseus锁紧的怀抱里抽出一只手，抚摸着Theseus的眉心，轻轻地说：“我想你现在记得了——我最不喜欢的就是你皱眉头——”  
Theseus的眉头舒展开来，是啊，他记得，现在他什么都记得了，他甚至记得，自己在此之前，从未对Newt说过他爱他。

于是他看着Newt：“Newt，这是我欠你的，我早就该告诉你，从今天开始，我会一遍又一遍的跟你说，我爱你。你不只是我的标记伴侣，你还是我Theseus一辈子都分不开忘不掉的爱人。”


	5. Chapter 5

狭窄的床铺让二人裸露在外的皮肤贴的更近更紧，Theseus偏头再一次吻上了Newt的嘴唇，温柔缓慢地将舌头推进了Newt的口腔，缓缓地勾勒着Newt口腔的形状，再卷过Newt的舌尖，引导着对方和自己交缠在一起。  
封闭式的环境使得空气里的信息素浓度迅速升高，很快Newt就在鼠尾草气味和Theseus充满情欲的湿吻中变得头晕脑胀，等他反应过来的时候，自己衬衣的扣子已经被全数解开，Theseus温热的大手环过他的背部，正不轻不重地按揉着他敏感的腰窝。

“我……Theseus……那个……”Newt红着一张脸，用尽所有剩余理智把自己肺部的空气都要吸干的吻里拉出来。  
“嗯？怎么？”  
“我……你知道的……我生过Luke……所以……所以那里可能……可能不像从前一样了…………”

Newt的声音变得越来越小，他别过头去，把脸藏起来，于是Theseus发现他的耳朵也变得透红，觉得有点好笑，更多的是心疼。他亲了亲Newt的耳朵，再一次强迫Newt转过头看着他：“傻瓜，总是担心些不该担心的。”  
Theseus轻轻地抚上Newt的胸膛，逗弄他胸前的粉红，Newt的胸脯因为曾经怀过Luke还微微的隆起着，但他确实瘦的过分了，一条条肋骨的形状透过皮肤清晰可见。Newt嘴里因为Theseus的逗弄发出了压抑的喘息，Theseus的吻却落在了那些肋骨的痕迹上，刻下一个又一个代表心疼的印记。

事到如今，Theseus反而不着急了，虽然一开始强行带Newt回屋是太担心Newt会瞬间消失，但现在Theseus心里很明白，他们还有很多个以后，会一起度过很多个发情期——说不定Luke还会再有几个弟弟妹妹。

虽然这么想着，但是他朝思暮想的弟弟正被结实的压在身下，Theseus还是带着一点毛头小伙子的急切脱下了Newt的裤子和内裤。那根小巧的阴茎已经半勃，似乎在向好久不见的Theseus打招呼。Theseus用脸蹭了蹭Newt的阴茎，后者已经又把头埋回了被子里，只有微微颤抖着的身体和湿润的下半身昭示着Newt的情动。  
Theseus伸出舌头来舔上了Newt的龟头，感受着柱身在嘴里变大变硬。Newt的手紧紧地抓住了身下的床单，指节因为太过使劲而变得发白。在舔舐着Newt阴茎的同时，Theseus用手指抚上了Newt的后穴，虽然不是发情期，但信息素的刺激和Theseus的逗弄已经让那处流出了透明的粘液，湿湿滑滑的粘在Newt的大腿根上。

确实跟记忆中不太一样了，在插入一根指头之后，Theseus心想——但是是一种好的不一样的感觉。Newt的后穴依然紧实，但不再是那种生涩的触感，如今只需要轻轻按摩穴里的嫩肉，肠壁上就会分泌出更多的液体来助兴。  
生育无疑让Newt的身体变得更加成熟且敏感。Theseus一边卖力地给Newt口交的同时，一边将手指换成两根，寻找着Newt体内那个记忆中的敏感点。终于，在划过某处嫩肉的时候，Newt突然将身体崩的更紧，Theseus转动着手指，持续不断地刮蹭着那处会让Newt颤抖的地方，然后抬头看向Newt——他的头正向后仰去，嘴里艰难地吐出几个音节：“不……Theseus…………我……我要……”

在发出几声急切的喘息和一声小的惊叫，Newt绷紧了全身，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，伴随着几下剧烈的抽搐，精液全数发泄在了Theseus的嘴里。他出了一身的汗，终于把一直隐藏着的脸从被子里扯了出来，半睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，虚脱着看着Theseus：“哥哥……”

Theseus将Newt喷出的液体全数咽下，他爬到了Newt的身上，亲吻着他瘦削的脸颊，留下了一个个有点腥气的吻。

“Newt…你还可以吗……”Theseus有点担忧地看着Newt空洞的双眼，“如果太累了咱们也可以改天……”  
他甚至有点不忍心插入自己身下的小可怜的身体里了。

Newt盯着Theseus看了一会儿，那双碧绿色的眼睛居然泄出了委屈，他翻过身去将自己蜷缩起来，声音因为闷在被单里，哭腔都被放大：“所以……所以……后面……后面还是跟以前不一样了是么……你在嫌弃我了……”  
“什么？没有！”Theseus甚至觉得有点想笑，这么久没见面，今天还发生了这么多的事情，到头来Newt居然说出这么一句话来，除了他也没人会这样了。

Theseus使了一把力气将Newt翻过来，掐住他的下颌用力吻了上去，同时另一只手拉住了Newt的手往自己的胯下送去，让他感受自己胯下的坚硬程度和温度：“傻瓜……你摸……你到底在胡思乱想些什么……？”  
Newt手握着Theseus的性器，一句话都没有说，而是转动胯部，将双腿打开蜷起攀上Theseus的后腰。

Theseus觉得自己脑袋里的最后一点理智就随着Newt的这个动作消失了，他动手将自己的前段压进了Newt的后穴里，感觉Newt穴口的肌肉收缩咬住他的阴茎，他再次埋头吻上Newt的双唇，双手按压住他的肩膀，挺动腰肢将自己全数送入Newt的身体里。

“傻瓜……你后面确实变了……变得更紧更热了”，Theseus趴在Newt的耳边轻轻地说，并色气地朝Newt的耳朵里吹了一口气。  
Newt瞪了一眼Theseus，伸手打了Theseus的屁股一下，又深吸了一口气，他闭上了眼睛：“我实在无法拒绝你信息素的味道……”

Theseus一边啃咬着Newt已经被亲到已经充血的湿润的嘴唇，一边提起后腰像打桩机一样进行活塞运动。一开始他还勉强保持着理智不要动作的太快，但不一会儿就因为鼻腔里遍布的小苍兰气息和下身传来的紧实的包裹感而失去了控制力。他大力挺动腰肢，Newt后穴的粉红色褶皱被全数撑平，爱液将一下又一下进出的阴茎裹的晶亮，交合部位甚至发出了啪啪的碰撞声和水声。  
Theseus伸手将Newt捞进怀里紧紧搂住，伴随着Newt的一声惊呼，他一个起身坐起，Newt也随之坐进了他的怀里，粗长的阴茎因为姿势的转变一下插得更深。  
Theseus两只手捏住了Newt的屁股，这个姿势不那么适合大幅度抽插，但Theseus涨大的龟头却能正正好好地抵在Newt的生殖腔入口处。他一边扶着Newt的臀瓣抬起再落下，一边转动胯部研磨着生殖腔的入口，感受那里分泌的更多炙热的液体，一股一股得洒在他的阴茎顶端上。

巨大的快感和微弱的痛感让Newt失了声，他紧紧地抓着Theseus的后背，指甲都陷入了Theseus的肉里，他一边咬紧自己的嘴唇防止自己一不小心发出过大的呻吟声，一边把头深深地埋在了Theseus的胸膛里，这感觉太好了——甚至比所有记忆中他们的性爱过程都要好。

终于，Theseus感觉到Newt后穴深处的生殖腔打开了一个小口，邀请他的进入，他将Newt松开，看着Newt的眼睛，一边继续腰部用力撑开那个入口，一边从粗重的喘息中挤出一个问句：“Newt，我可以吗……”

这次的Newt仍然没有回答，他还是做出了那个10多年前的动作——他讲头低下，向Theseus露出了自己的后脖颈。

当初齿印留下的疤痕已经变得微微泛白，却依然清晰可见。Theseus吻上了那个标记，同时伸手摁住Newt的肩膀，身下一个使劲，挤进了Newt的生殖腔里。他将Newt再次推倒在床上，喘着粗气进行了几个大幅度深插，并开口咬上Newt后脖颈上的腺体。  
Theseus的性器在Newt的生殖腔里成结的时候，Newt那小巧的阴茎已经再一次挺立了起来，吐出了一些透明的液体。Theseus体贴地再一次抚上Newt的阴茎，帮助他和自己一起达到高潮。

 

他们光着身子并排靠在一起，Newt的小腹因被Theseus的精液灌满而微微隆起。Theseus一只手抚摸着Newt的小腹，一只手抚摸着Newt的卷发。

Newt闭着眼睛，仿佛睡着了。


End file.
